iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Shira/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Shira Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Shira (fanart).png|Early concept of Shira. Shira_(another_early_version).png Screenshots Shira seen.jpg Shira Appears.jpeg|Shira appears among the pirates. Aye Aye Captain.jpeg|Shira ordered to stop Diego from cutting the ropes. "You almost made it" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"You almost made it." angry Shira.png|Shira insulted when Diego refuses to fight her. I can see why.jpeg|"I can see why." Shira stalking.png|Shira speaking highly of Gutt. Shira singing to Diego.png|"We owe our lives and to Gutt." In a world that's going under to survive you must learn to plunder.gif|Shira singing alongside Gutt. He's the best.jpeg|"He's the best." "Prepare the plank" - Shira to pirate crew.jpg|Shira orders the crew to prepare the plank. Drowning Shira.jpeg|Shira is abandoned by Gutt. Shira Ungrateful.jpeg|"I said I didn't need your help!" Shira "rescued" by herd.jpg|"Two sloths, a mammoth, and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." Shira telling Diego not to call her kitty.png|"Don't call me kitty." "Okay, I won't..." Diego pinning Shira down by Granny.png|"...Kitty." Diego & Shira angry.jpg|Shira argues with Diego after Sid cracks their floe. Sid, Diego and Shira amazed.jpg Shira main 2.jpg Pirate a Pirate Ship From Pirates.jpeg|Shira insults the herd's dull plan to take Gutt's ship. "Nice try, Jungle Jim" - Diego to Shira.jpg|"Nice try, Jungle Jim." Thank You.jpeg|Shira gruffly thanks Diego for bringing her water. It's a Gift.jpeg|"You know, you have a way of saying "thank you" that makes it sound like "drop dead." "It's a gift." "I Happen to be a Remorseless assassin !" - Diego to Shira.jpg|Shira calls Diego soft. Coral Necklace.jpeg|Shira amused when Sid puts a coral necklace on Diego. Oh Congratulation ... !.jpg|"Congratulations warrior princess." So did I.jpeg|Shira tells Diego she left her pack too. I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace .jpeg|"Can I tell you the difference between you and me?" "I wouldn't still be wearing that necklace?" Pack or Herd.jpeg I'm his first mate..jpg|"Gutt has my back. I'm his first mate." Shira Displeased.jpeg|Shira taken aback when Diego points out Gutt isn't looking for her. The mammoth, he washed ashore with me..jpg|Shira attempts to tell to Gutt of Manny's plan to take his ship. "....The saber took me down !".jpg|Shira shamefully admits that Diego took her down. Gutt_berates_Shira_when_she_tells_him_she_did_not_kill_Manny.jpg|Gutt humiliates Shira for her failure. Yes captain.jpeg "You answer to me now !" - Shira to Squint.jpg|Shira snarls at Squint when he takes her position as first mate. Shira Pins Diego.jpeg|Shira attempts to kill Diego to redeem herself to Gutt. Hesitates.jpeg|Shira hesitates when Diego offers her a better life in the herd. Diego convinces Shira to join herd.jpg|Shira begins to fall in love with Diego and agrees to leave Gutt's crew. "I got your Back" - Shira to Diego.jpg|"I got your back...." Shira Looks.png|Shira heartbroken that she had to separate herself from Diego in order to stop Gutt. Shira attempts to explain her betrayal.jpeg|"Gutt, I can explain." Choking.jpeg|Gutt chokes and threatens Shira for betraying him. Shira realizes Gutt's true nature .jpeg|Shira loses all loyalty to Gutt when she learns he never cared about her. siren - shira form.png|Sirens taking on the form of Shira to distract Diego Shira_profile_image.jpg|"I wanted to come with you." Shira injured.jpeg Shira Freeing Ellie.jpeg|Shira trying to cut Ellie's bindings. Jennifer lopez as Shira .jpg|Shira mocks Squint’s wiggling nose. pirate Shira.jpg Flirting shira.jpeg|"So, still want me on your scurvy crew?" "You bet !." - Diego to Shira.jpg shira diego romantic.jpg|Officially a couple. Shira close-up main.jpg "It Takes a Herd to Raise a Family" - Manny.JPG|The herd sail away to a new home. Shira Singing.gif|Shira, voiced by Jennifer Lopez singing during the credits. Ice Age: Collision Course Development Shira_Ice_Age.png Shira_and_J-Lo.PNG Screenshots Shira chasing gazelle.jpeg|Shira chasing a gazelle. Diego and Shira in bushes.png|"We've been over this Diego, kids are afraid of us." Sabers in bushes.jpeg Diego and Shira Hi Kids.jpeg|"Hi kids!" Diego and Shira together in The Valley.png|Children run away every time. I even smiled.jpeg|"I even smiled this time." Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Shira can't believe that's the Dinosaur whisper.png|"Wait. This half a snack is a dinosaur whisperer?" Buck holding Shira's paw.png No thank you.jpeg|Shira disgusted when Buck offers to let her count his teeth. Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Herd discussion.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego Shira and the Tablet.jpeg Shira's earrings.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Herd in tunnel.jpeg Unimpressed herd.jpeg|Shira isn't impressed by the space rock. Buck between DIego and Shira.png Sabers with open mouths.jpeg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png|Shira seems amused that her mate got burned by Crash and Eddie. Uh Diego.jpeg|Shira notices her paw getting fuzzy from the electrical storm. What Would Not Helping Look Like.jpeg The Herd.jpeg The Herd with sid in front.png The Herd scared or surprised.png The Herd.png Diego and Shira walking through Geotopia.png Diego and Shira at Geotopia.png Who's he.jpeg|Diego and Shira wondering who’s "him". Manny, Ellie, Diego, and Shira in Geotopia.png The herd with the minicorns.png The Herd in Geotopia.jpg She does too.png|Shira amused when Diego points out that both Granny and llamas smell bad. Shira looking at Shangri Llama concerned.png|Diego and Shira have their doubts the Shangri Llama will help save the world. Ice Age Collision Course Diego and Shira.jpeg Sabers Snuggling.jpeg|Shira and Diego spend their seemingly final moments watching the Geotopia crystals. Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Quiet before the crazy.jpeg|"What happened?" Diego and Shira Last Moments.jpeg|Shira stays close to her mate, Diego as the asteroid approaches the planet. Asteroid Diego Shira and Granny.jpeg In your face space rock.jpeg|"In your face space rock!" Diego and Shira in crowd.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png Diego and Shira see kids.jpeg Diego and Shira Smiling.jpeg|Shira smiles at Diego when two kids ask about their adventure. Diego and Shira - do you think you can handle it.png|"It's a really scary story. You think you can handle it?" - Shira teasing the kids. Diego and Shira storytelling.jpeg Great Parents.jpeg|"You know, we'd be great parents." Dino Birds at wedding seats.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Sid missing Brooke.jpeg Shira and Diego Dancing.jpeg|Shira and Diego dance during Peaches’ wedding. Diego and Shira dancing with start and aardvark.png|Now they get along with children. Category:Gallery